


Chatton's Amour

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Bonded Love, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel is about to gain more power and a love that no one saw coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life and Death

After living on the streets, being addicted to drugs, having BDSM issues and saying No issues, Nathaniel was amazed by how good his life turned out. He had a home with a loving family-lovers, a Pard who loved and cared about him and he was going to college for a art degree. His life was perfect.

So, of course, something had to go wrong, and it did momentously, by Nathaniel suddenly developing the Ardeur. It caused everyone to panic, after all how could the Triumvirate survive with three people with the Ardeur. Three people that had to sustain themselves with sex. Especially a new person with no control, as in the first week Nathaniel caused three orgies. No one was sure how to handle this, it had never happened before. A were Incubus. It just wasn't done,added onto it was when it was realized Nathaniel now had four beast to just like Anita. His leopard was, of course, the main one but the wolf, lion and tiger were there to. And unlike Anita, he was able to transform into all of them. Making him a pan-were.

It was confusing for everyone as they tried to figure out what had happened, though Jean-Claude had a theory. That when Vittorio kidnapped Nathaniel while in Vegas and tried to use him to make Anita his human servant, he caused Nathaniel to be more deeply connected both to Anita and to the vampire side of the Triumvirate. Giving him new powers and new issues. And all because at the last moment Nathaniel asked to go to Vegas.

Anita was racked with guilt over causing him more problems and spent more and more time with him, basically ignoring everyone else. It wasn't until Asher actually commented on it that Nathaniel realized what was happening and acted on it. He convinced Anita to spend time with the others by spending time with them himself. After that everything sort of went back to normal, save for everyone sorting out who was willing to feed Nathaniel and Anita being overprotective of Nathaniel.

Once it became obvious that while Nathaniel would sleep with women it didn't satisfy him as much as men, it was easy to collect people to feed him. Rafael, Donovan Reece, Jason, Zane, Crispin, Asher, Byron, Wicked, Truth, Stephen, Gregory, Micah and Sampson, a half siren, all became his main choice. While other vampires and weres were ones he went to when necessary. Narcissus volunteered but both Anita, Asher and Jean-Claude both quickly said no. For after years of therapy, Nathaniel was becoming healthy again sex wise and they wanted him to stay that way. And Anita didn't trust Narcissus and didn't want him around Nathaniel, who while powerful now still didn't know how to really defend himself. And she wouldn't allow him to be hurt as she truly loved him. If she had her way nothing would ever happen to him again, ever.

It took a while for Nathaniel to become used to needing to feed, there were a few times Damian nearly got drained but eventually he managed. Mostly thanks to Jean-Claude's idea of always having someone with him. Anita used that idea by convincing Nathaniel to have bodyguards.

Everything was going well after that, so of course things had to change. With the Ardeur under control, mostly, everyone was able to stop worrying so much and Nathaniel was able to go back to class. Sure he now had bodyguards but everything else was fine. All he had to so was feed daily and he was fine, so he was happy. He had a family who didn't care about how much he was changing and he was getting an education. He loved dancing at Guilty Pleasure but he did want to do something else with his life.... And he was slowly letting go of what Vittorio had done to him.

He was healing and then Asher was kidnapped by an unknown assailant and all that was left was a message:He's only the first. Instantly everyone panicked. Anita called Edward-Death for help, not to find Asher but to protect Nathaniel, who was furious. One of his lovers was kidnapped and he was given a bodyguard who's uses were best served finding Asher. Anita didn't listen and neither did the others, they all wanted to see him protected. He was the least able to protect himself so he was to be protected. Which he hated but knew to be true, Anita told him gently that if he truly wanted to he could take defense classes after it was all over. He did.

While everyone was searching for Asher, Nathaniel was kept in the house with Edward, waiting. And then it happened. Suddenly he was being drained, killed slowly. He vaguely heard Edward yelling.

"Nathaniel, whats happening?"But he couldn't answer him, for he had figured out what was going on. Anita was hurt, dying and he was following. Then Jean-Claude was in his head.

"You need to feed, Nate. Feed now or we'll all die." Then he was gone and I had some strength so I could open my eyes and look at Edward. He was hovering protectively over him with a gun, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Anita...dying....Must...feed....Need....someone."I gasped out while trying not to pass out. Edward looked at him for a moment and then nodded. He stripped then took off Nathaniel's clothes then he was laying on top of Nathaniel, their bodies sliding together as they shared their first kiss, which was filled with burgeoning passion on Nathaniel's part and beginning of lust and desire on Edward's part. Soon their bodies were joined in every way possible. Both claimed each other and for both it was like coming home.

Once Nathaniel was full, he was able to concentrate on what was going on with Anita and found her healed, with Asher. He smiled, rolled over and cuddled with Edward, and that was how they were found once everyone arrived. Anita moved to touch Nathaniel, to get him away from Edward and found herself looking at the barrel of a gun. Edward had woken up and was now crouching over Nathaniel, protecting him. Once it registered to Edward who was there he calmed some what but not all the way, which he couldn't figure out as he knew Anita wouldn't hurt Nathaniel. Yet he didn't want her to touch him, and so the two of them just stared at each other, not giving in.

Wanting to touch Nathaniel after not for three days, Asher drew Nathaniel to him. Waking him up in the process,once awake he smiled at seeing Asher and kissed him lovingly yet passionately. Edward turned away, for some reason deeply hurt by it. Anita noticed and wondered but decided to ignore it in leeway of saying thank you.

"Edward.. Thanks for saving our lives... And for being there with Nathaniel."Edward shifted uncomfortable as did Anita. For she knew without Edward they would all be dead but the thought of him touching Nathaniel...It disgusted her.She trusted Edward with her life but not with Nathaniel's anything. Sure she'd relied on him to keep Nathaniel safe but that was because she had no other choice. And if she couldn't protect Nathaniel then she wanted the next best thing. Death. 

That wasn't to say that she wanted Edward near him, ever. So she really didn't want them to have had sex, as she worried that Nathaniel might feel..something for him. 

"Nathaniel, are you okay?"He looked at her and smiled, leaned forward and kissed her softly. Pulling away only when Micah arrived, they kisses just as softly then the three of them leaned into each other as Asher held Nathaniel's hand and stroked Anita's hair.

Hours later Edward was leaving but not before he had one last kiss from Nathaniel. Both felt the loss but couldn't figure out why.


	2. Pain and Discovery

At first, everything was fine after Asher was returned, everyone was happy and Nathaniel even began to take martial art classes, learning how to defend himself. Then the discomfort he had been feeling turned into actual pain, like something had been ripped from him. Everyone began to search for who was attacking him but could find nothing. No one was doing it, yet Nathaniel was getting worse and it was beginning to affect the Trim . 

It wasn't until Jean-Claude and Damian were unable to awake that they found out what was going on. Edward arrived and he was incredibly weak but the moment Nathaniel and him were in the same room they both got better, slightly. When Edward moved to touch Nathaniel, he found himself dangling off the ground on Asher's fist.

"What have you done to him, to them?" He practically growled as he snarled the words, vibrating fury. Edward reached for his gun when a weak voice spoke up.

"Asher, stop it....He..I feel better. He's fixing me."Asher turned to him and saw he did look better. More so then after a feeding, which had been happening three times daily to keep him going and to help the others. Asher touched Nathaniel gently, happy to see him somewhat healthy again. He had been terrified he was watching him dying and thus he would be losing someone else he loved again and thus with his death losing Jean-Claude and Anita.

Now he was looking better and hopefully so were the others. So Asher released Edward and took Nathaniel into his arms carefully and Nathaniel immediately relazed into his arms while he looked at Edward, who watched them for a moment before speaking.

"What is going on? Since I left I've been getting weaker and weaker until I was hospitalized. And all the while something has been telling me to come back here. So here I am, so now tell me what has happened."Asher snorted at him while stroking Nathaniel's long hair, which caused him to purr and to nuzzle at Asher's neck. Asher sighed as he tightened his hold on Nathaniel, he may not know what had happened but he knew it was over. Everyone was safe. 

The Ardeur began to flair up and Asher smiled while he ordered Edward out. He quickly stripped them both then pulled Nathaniel's legs apart and kneeled before him. He teasingly suckled on his cock, allowing his teeth to graze it, drawing some blood but not much. As it was to soon to risk drinking from him. Then he licked his way down until his tongue was just barely touching his puckered opening. He rimmed him until Nathaniel begged him. Then he slid his cock into him and they fucked into incoherency, Asher collapsed on top of him.

Once they rested briefly Asher got them dressed again and carried him into the living room where Edward was pacing. Asher put Nathaniel on the couch then sat next to him. Suddenly they both felt it, Jean-Claude was awake. He immediately felt their presence and entered their heads.

"How long have I been sleeping?" His voice sent ripples of lust threw them, causing them to shudder.

Nathaniel sighed at the feeling."Three days, Anita has been sending energy to me which caused you to stay asleep and Damian is still asleep as neither of us has any to spare to wake him.....Everything got better once Edward arrived. Why?"

"I don't know, Mon chatten amour but I'll be there shortly to help find out."Then he was gone with a gentle 'touch'.Asher and Nathaniel both sighed, already missing him. Edward made himself comfortable, knowing he'll be there for a while. An hour later Jean-Claude, Jason, Anita, Richard and Micah were all there. Jean-Claude approached Edward and just looked at him, after a moment all who were bonded to him felt his enormous surprise. He walked over to Nathaniel, who felt him 'enter' him and seemingly feel around inside him. After a moment he pulled away, he touched his head..

"I have..discovered what is going on...."Anita got annoyed that he was taking so long and was about to yell when he spoke. "Somehow Nathaniel made Edward into his human servant."Dead silence, everyone just sat and stood there, unable to even comprehend what he had just said let alone comment on it. Minutes passed in total silence before Anita exploded.

"WHAT!!!!!!!! How could.....WHAT!!" Anita just gibbered for a moment until she was able to calm down somewhat. She turned on Edward. "What did you do to him? How did you do this? Why? To hurt me threw him. To.."Nathaniel went to her and held her.

"Anita, I don't think he did it on purpose. How could he? No one knew I could do this. So Jean-Claude will break the bond and that will be the end of it...Now I'm hungry."

Instantly Anita looked at him, "Food hungry or Ardeur hungry." Nathaniel smirked at her.

"Both. Help me with both." They left together, Micah rushing to catch up.Leaving the others to deal with Edward, who was not happy.


End file.
